


Psychopath

by brenda_gezz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Murder, Psychopath, Romance, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenda_gezz/pseuds/brenda_gezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a PSYCHOPATH!" Said Brooke. Crawford looked at her with an eyebrow raised and rested a hand on her shoulder.<br/>"That's a little rude, don't you think?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychopath

“Peace be with you.” The chubby priest said lifting his arms up to the crowd. The group of happy people smiled and lifted there arms and said, “  
   
 And with your spirit.” especially an unfamiliar face, Crawford Bello. He was a beauty certainly lives up to his surname. Crawford bowed his head as the priest said an exiting prayer. Its a wee bit odd for him to be in the house of God considering his ‘occupation’. Crawford saw mass kind of like a cult. They worship a strong figure, they have a leader, and they have followers. That is the only reason he comes to mass when he can. Crawford looked to his left and saw a beautiful young lady gawking at his beauty. His perfectly sculpted features, olive skin, and dark hair, who wouldn't fall for him. He sent a wink to the young lady, her blushing and being scolded from what seemed like her mother for not paying attention to the priest.  
   
   
People began to shove through the aisles to get out of the church. Small children holding on to there mothers hands or sitting on there fathers hips. Crawford walked out through one of the side doors his hands in his pockets. He saw all the cars the people owned, typical small family cars. The families would bunch up and chat a little. No matter how religious they were they would still talk foul about people in there parish. The young lady from inside walked over to Crawford tagging a golden strand of hair behind her ear.   
   
“Hello! Im Bailey. Are you new to the parish? I've never seen you around.” She chirped. Crawford Looked her in the eyes smiling and switched his foot he was standing on.   
   
“No sweet cheeks. I hop around. I don't like to stay in the same place.” He said brushing the golden strands behind her ear. The sterling silver cross hanging from her neck between her collar bones shone in the sunlight. She blushed a deep red that made her eyes pop. Crawford grabbed the young girls hand,  
   
“Come i’m gonna show you something.” he said tugging her to the back of the big white church. She giggled and ran along side Crawford’s side. Her blonde hair waving as if the Gods threaded the golden locks themselves. Crawford loved the sight of her hair how it was more yellow than the sun. Bailey was a bit frightened, a stranger is taking her to the back of her church. She was sent from her mother to greet the handsome young man. Now there at the back of the church and she is completely confused.   
   
“Calm down cutie you don’t have to be afraid.” Crawford smiled at Bailey, but that's exactly what she felt. Fear. She awkwardly smiled gripping onto her small bible she carried in her hand saying a protection prayer. Crawford felt the tip of the blade in his pocket, imagining it digging into her porcelain skin. The fought gave him chills, a smile creeped onto his face. He stepped closer to Bailey tugging some hair behind her ear. Bailey was quivering with fear.  
   
 What was this strange gorgeous man going to do to her? Rape her? Kiss her? Kill her? Her last thought made the scenario ten times scarier. Crawford couldn't help him self anymore. He took out the blade and beard it in the light. Baileys eyes grew ten times the size they normally were. Right as she was about to scream Crawford cupped his hand over her mouth and slowly pushed the blade into her side. She nearly wet herself the harsh rough hand pressed against her smooth skin. There was a big part  of her that anticipated all this to be a cruel dream. Bailey began to kick and scream, but that only pleased him.   
   
   
 Oh how he loved when his victims thrashed and squirmed. The thought of having power  over them gave him this strange pleasure. Most people would go for sex or humiliate others but not Crawford Bello. No, he found pleasure in the pain he inflicts on them. He loves the thought of the deep crimson colored blood seeping out of the cut he had made, the tear in the skin made by his force. Tears fell down the young girls face she screamed over and over the vibrations smacked against the mans hand. She knew no one could hear, the pain of the knife spearing her ghastly skin.  
   
 She screamed to God for protection. Bailey started to get weak and her eyes drooped from the loss of blood. Her yellow dress now stained a deep crimson. Crawford pulled out the blade from her side and gently laid her on the floor. He brought her legs together and laid her hands so they were outstretched leaving her in a similar position mocking  Jesus on the cross. Right as her eyes were going to close he bent down close to her face and fixed her necklace back into place. Crawford softly kissed her cheek and whispered, “Peace be with you."  
   
 Crawford walked away wiping some of her blood off of his chin. He turned the corner and stood behind the activities hall. A group of a dozen elderly woman walked as if it were another Sunday morning there bibles clutched tight to there chest. There was a blood curdling scream from Mary, who dropped to her knees and laid the poor child's head on her lap. Oh how Mary weeped, at the sight of the child whom she had known since she was but a wee child. Mary threw he head back the tears cascaded down her cheeks and she screamed at the sky, which had darkened.  
   
 "Why do you do this lord, let one of your own be smited here in your own home. Why lord!" Her statement made a hellish smile creep onto his face. He entered his car and drove away. Crawford made the sign of the cross as he passed the church and proceeded to drive to his next destination. Seattle, Washington.


End file.
